


Sweater Weather

by ashernotfound



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, DNF, DreamTeam, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Minecraft, Smut, Sweater weather, Twitch - Freeform, block dudes, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fan fiction, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk what other tags to add, karl james, lol i saw this tag on another story, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, sweater weather by the neighbourhood, tea kettle, the neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashernotfound/pseuds/ashernotfound
Summary: Dream had always had a quiet admiration for George. The one thing that Dream longed for was late night talks on the phone; The talks were what he waited for every night after Sapnap left the call and it was only the two of them. Tensions rise high as Dream realizes that his little fantasies of being with George are that of loving him and the sweater weather in Florida is just around the corner.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 42
Kudos: 282





	1. The Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendswithbugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendswithbugs/gifts).



> Please don’t share this with the CCs. If they find this out, I will take the story down, I don’t want to, but I will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George both have been acting differently as of late.

“God, fuck you George!”

Dream yelled this, but it was followed by a light-hearted chuckle. He pressed _WASD_ keys and clicked his mouse as he fought George in a stupid little 1v1 on Minecraft.

“God, Dream, you suck majorly today.” Sapnap snickered.

“Chat thinks I’m a god at this, Dreamie.”

George chuckled as he withheld another win on his belt.

”Chat’s fucking dumb.”

His remark was a joke, obviously. He loves his fans. This, however, made George gasp.

“DREAM!”

“Chill out, I was joking! I love chat.”

Dream managed to steal a win from George and with this, he decided to end his stream.

“You know the drill, chat. I love ya.”

Shortly after squeezing in some donos, he ended the stream and George ended his shortly after.

“Why’d you suck so bad today, Dream? You never do this terrible.” Dream watched as Sapnap’s icon circled green as he spoke.

”I’m extremely tired.” Dream, though it was quiet, heard George sigh.

“Did you stay up again?”

“Heh, yeah, did you stay up masturbating to George?”

Dream’s face revealed how disgusted he was.

”That’s gross, Sapnap! What the hell?”

Meanwhile, George verbally gagged. “That’s so disgusting! Why would he be staying up doing that?”

“I was joking! It was a joke!”

”Well, George, you are very sexy.” Dream joked. He could hear George’s eyes roll from the other end.

Sapnap chuckled then yawned. “I’m tired. I’m gonna go to bed.”

Dream and George bid their friend farewell and a sound pinged, signifying that Sapnap left the call.

For a long time, there was silence between the two. Usually, Dream would break the silence, but not a single word came to him. He just listened as George clicked his mouse and type on his keyboard on occasion.

“Dream, why didn’t you sleep last night?”

Dream shuddered at the question. He could tell him the truth; He could tell him what kept him up, but he lied instead.

“Patches wouldn’t stop meowing.”

He heard George sigh.

”Clay, please don’t lie to me right now.”

Dream flinched at the mention of his real name. George really only used it when he was being serious.

“I just couldn’t sleep.”

Once again, George sighed and decided to just drop it.

There was silence again. Dream’s heart pounded so loud, he prayed George couldn’t hear it on his end. He sat back in his chair and sighed.

“George, have you ever thought about relationships? Like would you ever get in one?”

For a long time, there was that pained silence, but once George spoke, his voice was softer and more monotone.

“I don’t know. I think I’ve come to the conclusion that no one wants to date me.”

“That can’t be true. There’s plenty of people who wanna date you.”

“Oh yeah? Like who?”

_Me._

“I’m not quite sure, but there’s plenty of people who would. You aren’t as much of a lost cause as you think.”

George chuckled. “Thanks, Dream. You should really get some sleep. Maybe you’ll actually beat me tomorrow if you do.”

Dream rolled his eyes playfully, though no one could see it.

”Ha ha, very funny, George. I think some sleep is long overdue.”

”It is. Goodnight, Dream.”

George’s voice was soft; Softer than before and twice as pleasant. Dream’s heart jumped.

”Goodnight, George.”

With that, Dream left the call and watched as George left soon after. He stood up from his chair and decided to take this opportunity to shower. He had received a notification from George before he left his room. It was a text saying: _Love ya, Dream. Get some sleep, seriously. Beating you in pvp is boring._

Dream chuckled and put his phone down on the nightstand to charge. He left to his bathroom and turned on the water, letting it get warm while he stripped naked before stepping in and allowing the steamy water run down his back. He washed his hair and body quickly before stepping out and drying off, wrapping a towel around him and going back to his room. He got dressed and laid down in his bed.

He stared at George’s text for a long time before unlocking his phone to respond.

_You’re getting your ass kicked tomorrow Georgie._

_Oh? Can’t wait. Now go to sleep before I fly to Florida and force you._

_Kinky ;) What’re you gonna do? Tie me down and roughhouse me?_

_Shut up! You’re so annoying._

_You love me._

_Sadly. Goodnight._

_Goodnight._

He turned off his phone and rolled over. Patches jumped onto his bed and curled up beside him. Finally, sleep came and he drifted off.

———

Dream managed to get a few hours of sleep before he was woken up by the annoying sound of his phone ringing. It was George. He picked up the phone and sleepily spoke.

“H-Hello?”

“Did you just wake up?”

“I was still sleeping when you called.”

“Shit sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay. What’s up?” Dream sat up in his bed and stretched.

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to play some Minecraft before I stream but you were sleeping, which is good. Just— Go back to sleep.”

“Nah, I should be awake by now anyways. I’ll get on. Lemme connect on discord.”

“N-No, don’t. I kinda just want you all to myself right now.”

Dream’s heart soured. His lips parted as he struggled to find words to respond with.

“O-Okay. Any reason why?”

“Just only want it to be us right now. Sapnap will join later.”

Dream nodded, though no one could see it. He booted up his computer and put his phone on speaker before setting down in front of his keyboard on his desk. He got on Minecraft, there was silence on both ends.

“Hey Dream?”

His attention perked at the mention if his name.

“Yeah?”

“Remember last night when you asked me if I’d ever date anybody?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“What about you? Would you ever date anybody?”

Dream fell silent. He didn’t know how to respond to this without exposing himself.

“Well, I suppose. I guess it just depends on the timing.”

After that, there was silence for a long time. The only thing that could be heard was the clicking of their mouses and the tapping of their keys. Dream broke wood while George was looking around for a village. The silence was broken by George screaming and a text saying _GeorgeNotFound hit the ground to hard._

Dream wheezed, somewhat like a tea kettle, and slammed his fist in his desk. He was laughing hard.

“What happened?”

“I tried to jump into a ravine and missed the water.” George whined.

Dream smiled behind his screen. “You’re so cute, George.” This statement was void of sarcasm. Dream covered his own mouth and widened his eyes. For a long time there was silence before George spoke.

”Shut up, Dream.”

He could hear George chuckle from the other end. Dream blushed and kept on playing the game. George respawned and went to find Dream, punching him once he found him.

“Shithead.”

“Ugly ass.”

“You don’t even know what I look like.”

“‘Cause you never show me pictures of you!”

Dream grabbed his phone and took a picture of the left side of his face before sending it to George.

”Dream what is—“

”Just open it.”

He watched as the _delivered_ turned to _opened._ Georgewas silent for a long time.

“George...?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Just...admiring the left side of your face. Your hair is really curly.”

Upon hearing that, Dream ran his fingers through dirty blonde hair.

“O-Oh, thanks.”

“It’s nice. I like it.”

“Gah, George, why don’t you just kiss me already?” Dream joked.

“Shut up, you play too much.”

“Who said I was joking, Georgie?”

“You really want me to?”

“You’re not even here, how would you—?”

Dream grew silent when he heard George typing and clicking his mouse.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m buying a plane ticket to Florida.”


	2. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane ticket’s been bought, and Dream fantasizes about what’ll happen when George finally arrives.

“I’m buying a plane ticket to Florida.”

Dream nearly fell out of his chair, he leaned forward so quickly.

“Wh-What?! Are you really gonna buy a plane ticket?”

George grew silent. Some clicks of a mouse and typing on a keyboard later, he finally speaks.

“I’ll land in Florida on September 20th.”

Dream scrambled to grab his phone and mute himself. He stood up and jumped around his room, somewhat in excitement and fear. They were gonna meet for the first time and George still doesn’t know his dirty little secret.

“Dream? You there?”

He unmuted himself and sat back down.

“Uh, yeah. I’m here. Just got really excited because of this.”

“Cute.” George chuckled.

Dream blushed. Hard. “Sh-Shut up. I’m not cute.”

“That’s not fair. You can call me cute but I can’t call you cute?”

“It’s different when I call you cute!”

“How is it different, Dream? It’s just a word.”

_Not to me._

_“_ Just forget it.”

Dream kept playing Minecraft and watched as George followed behind him.

“Did I upset you?”

“N-No, it’s nothing.”

He then snapped another picture, this time of just his smile, and sent it to George with he caption _You didn’t upset me_. 

Immediately, George opened the snap and, once again, fell silent.

“Your smile is nice.”

“I mean, sure, but it’ll never compare to yours.”

“You’re so dumb, Dream.”

Shortly after, George began his stream. Dream tabbed into the stream and looked at him. Fantasies danced around in his head as his eyes zeroed in on his lips; The soft pink lips he wants to _kiss so bad_. He shook his head as he tuned back into what George was saying. He leaned back and just watched him play Minecraft on the Dream SMP server. He closed out his own game and watched his friend build a house.

“There’s a whole war going on in the SMP and you’re building a house.”

Dream chuckled.

“I gotta sleep somewhere.”

“Could be with me.”

He watched as George’s face turned a light red hue. Chat made note of this quickly and asked a lot of questions in donos.

“Calm down chat. I’m on a private call with Dream. See?”

He reveals his phone to the camera as well as the call screen.

“Why is my contact Dreamie Boy in your phone?” Dream laughed.

“Isn’t my contact still Gogy in yours?”

“No! I changed it a while ago.”

This was a lie. It was still Gogy in his phone.

Dream’s expression fell as his fantasies got the better of him.

“How does it feel to have me all to yourself sometimes?”

George blinked as his expression fell a bit, though he was still wearing a smile. The light red on his pale face became darker.

George looked down at his phone.

“Sapnap texted me. He’s wanting us to join the discord.” He waited for Dream to join the group call before hanging up the phone and joining himself.

“Yo! What’s going on?”

George smiled wider once again, though his face was still a deep red.

“Not much. Been on a call with Dream since he woke up.”

“Yeah, the bastard woke me up.”

He stood up and let his headphones drape on the back of his neck. He disappeared into his kitchen to make Patches a bowl of food and water.

Dream grabbed ham and bread so he could make a sandwich. Once it was made, he went back into his room and began munching loudly on said sandwich.

“Dream, are you eating a sandwich?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“He probably wants you to eat him instead.”

“George, that’s a bit kinky.” Dream chuckled.

“Shut up! Both of you!”

Dream watched as George rolled his eyes, still wearing that smile.

“You love us.”

“Sadly.”

Dream continued to eat, and finish, his sandwich.

“You guys wanna speedrun? George isn’t really doing much besides building a house.”

“Meh, I just closed out Minecraft and I don’t feel like reopening it.”

“I’m shocked, Dream. You always wanna do speedruns.” Sapnap sounded a bit shocked at this, but George was more-so focused on his house.

“Just not feeling it today.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just don’t feel like doing a speedrun right now.”

———

After a long while, George ended his stream and Sapnap left the call to “acquire some dinner” in his words. Dream and George were silent for a short period of time before Dream spoke up.

“You never did answer my question.”

“What was your question again? I forgot.”

“How does it feel to have me all to yourself sometimes?”

Once again, George was silent for a long time. He heard the squeaking of his chair when he leaned back.

“Like I have some sort of control over you.”

Dream’s breath trembled a bit.

“Oh yeah? You do know I could leave bruises on you right, Georgie?”

“Maybe if I saw your hands, I could determine that better.”

Dream grabbed his phone and took a picture of his hand, balled up. After a short moment, George spoke.

“Oh you could totally leave bruises.”

“Would you let me?”

“Would it be okay if I did?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Dream heard George let out a shaky breath.

“Dream, I’m—”

“Me too.”

“I should, uhm, go fix this.”

“Al-Alright. I’ll call you later, George.”

Shortly after, they both left the call. Dream turned off his computer and monitor and slugged his way to his bed. He ran his hand across his pants and sighed before shamefully fixing his problem.

———

After fixing his situation, he noticed that George texted him.

_Can we talk?_

_Yeah, what about?_

_I think you already know._

_Can we just not discuss it?_

_We gotta, Dream. You got me worked up._

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I asked a stupid question as a joke that went to far._

_Yeah, it did go to far. I think for now we should avoid talking about things like that._

_I agree._

_On a lighter note, I fly down in a couple of weeks!_

_You do! September 20th! I’m so excited to meet you. How long are you wanting to stay?_

_How long are you allowing me?_

_I don’t know. I suppose a week or two. I know my mom really wants to meet you._

_You talk about me to your mom?_

_Of course I do! You’re my best friend. She really enjoyed meeting Sapnap when he flew here._

_I can’t wait!_

_Me either._

_I’m gonna shower then go to bed._

_Alrighty, Goodnight Gogy ;)_

_I knew you were lying!_

_Lol yeah._

_Goodnight Dreamie Boy._

Dream decided to play some music through his airpods. He began to zone out before fantasies danced around in his head. He wanted to leave those marks George seemed to want. Maybe he read the entire scenario wrong.

Once again he shook his head.

“You gotta stop daydreaming about him, Dream. You agreed to avoid it.”

Dream talked to himself, trying to coax his way out of these fantasies. He’d be damned if he let George give him another erection.


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream begins to fantasize more about George, but he flys down in a week. Fears rise as he wonders what’ll happen when his friend is here.

The following week, Dream hadn’t really been active on anything. He hardly texted George and Sapnap. He was scared. Terrified. What was he gonna do? He couldn’t just tell George not to come, but he doesn’t know what’ll happen when he’s here. After a week, George finally calls him. He looks at his phone for a long time before George texts while it’s still ringing.

_You better pick up._

Dream sighs and picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Why are you ignoring me and Sapnap? We’ve been texting and calling you all week.”

“I know. I just haven’t been myself lately.”

“You think? What’s going on?”

Dream sighed. What was he supposed to say? _I can’t stop thinking about you, George. I wanna fuck you so bad._

“Just been lonely.”

“Well, you’ve been ignoring your friends so no wonder why.”

“N-No, that’s not what I mean. I want someone here. I wanna feel the closeness of holding someone and kissing them and telling them I love them.”

“You’ve always said about how affection makes you gag. What changed?”

His lips parted as he was about to say words he knew he’d regret saying. _You._

“I guess I’m just so lonely, I’m willing to give affection a try.”

“That’s so mature of you Dream. So, are you gonna make a tinder or something?”

“Hell no. Online dating isn’t my thing. I guess I’ll just be more open to dating now.”

George fell silent for a second.

“That’s a lucky woman.”

Before Dream could process what he was about to say, he spoke.

“Or man.”

Dream panicked and muted himself.

“Or man! Whoever it’s gonna be is gonna be lucky.”

Dream smiled. He was at least out. That much is progress. He unmuted himself and laid down on his bed.

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“I’ve never told anybody about that. I guess I’ve been scared of rejection.”

“You don’t need to be scared, Dream. I’m gonna love and support you no matter what. That’s what friends do.”

“Thanks, George. The same goes for you. I’m sorry for ignoring you and Sapnap.”

“It’s okay. No need to apologize.”

Once again, there was silence. Dream closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence. He ran his fingers through his tangled, dirty blonde hair.

“I need a shower.”

“Gross, when was the last time you did that?”

“It’s been a hot minute.”

“Okay, yeah. Go shower. Call me when you get out?”

“Yeah, if you want me to.”

“I do.”

“Okay, I’ll call you when I get out.”

With that, George hung up. Dream stood up and went straight to his bathroom, giving Patches a head scratch on the way. He put his playlist on shuffle, turned on the water and stripped naked as he allowed the water to get warm. He stepped in. Goosebumps travelled down his back once the water came in contact with his skin. He began washing his hair. It hadn’t completely processed in his mind until a minute in, but Sweater Weather was playing. He stopped what he was doing and leaned against the tile wall, water running down his face and neck.

_She knows what I think about_  
_And what I think about_  
_One love, two mouths_  
_One love, one house_  
_No shirt, no blouse_  
_Just us, you find out_

Dream sighed. His heart pounded aggressively, seemingly to the beat of the song.

“Goddammit, George. What are you doing to me?”

He waited a minute longer before continuing to wash himself free of grime and sweat that’s built up since the last time he’s showered.

Once he was done, he got out and dried himself off, tied his towel around his waist, grabbed his phone, and went to his room. Upon entering his room, he called George. He threw his phone in his bed as he grabbed clean clothes to wear. It rang for a few moments before he actually picked up.

“Hey! Done showering?”

“Yeah, just got out. Getting dressed now.”

“Good. I’m glad you showered. You need to take better care of yourself.”

“God, you sound like my mom.”

“Good, maybe I’ll finally get through to you.”

“Hah, yeah right. I was a rebellious teen growing up.”

“Were you? I don’t take you as the type.”

“I ran from the cops once.”

“WHAT?! DREAM!”

“Chill out. I was 16 and a dumb kid.”

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Hah, kiss me.”

“Wh-What?”

“N-Nothing.”

Dream’s face turned a bright red.

“Dream, have you ever kissed a boy?”

“N-No. H-Have you?”

“Once when I was a teen. Would you ever be interested in kissing a boy?”

Dream swallowed hard. Heat rose to his face, turning it a bright red.

“I mean, y-yeah.”

“Would you ever kiss me?”

“G-George, you said—”

“I know what I said. Ugh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t wanna get worked up over you again, and I don’t want you to get worked up again, because you’ll regret it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

After that, there was a long silence. Dream sighed as his heart began to pound in his chest. His fingers curled around his wet hair as he lightly tugged on it.

“What are you doing?”

“Nervously pulling at my hair.”

“Why?”

“Because the idea of you makes me nervous.”

“Does it?”

“Mhm— Why are you acting like you’re gonna dominate me? You already know I could leave bruises on you.”

“The idea of watching you be shy is amusing.”

“You’re so dumb. One day I’m gonna kiss you and you’re gonna realize how shy you actually are.”

“Can’t wait.” George chuckled.

“Neither can I, GeorgeNotFound.”

“Username basis, huh? What a downgrade.”

“Oh, come on. You call me Dream.”

“Right, and we call Sapnap Sapnap. It’s just how things are.”

Once again, there was that dreaded silence. Patches jumped onto Dream’s bed, looking for attention. He gave her pets and she began purring, curling up beside him and slowly drifting off to sleep.

“George, I wish you were already here.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I wouldn’t be alone anymore.”

“Would we cuddle?”

“I suppose. If you want to. You can even sit on my lap while I play Minecraft if you really want to.” Dream chuckled, he was obviously joking.

“Yeah right. I’m too tall.”

“Just a thought. Maybe I’ll even make you a candlelit dinner.”

“Cute.”

“Sh-Shut up. It’s not cute.”

“It is. You’re cute. Everything about you is cute.”

Dream’s heart soured. It was in this moment that Dream realized, he was falling in love with his best friend.


	4. Baggage Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s September 20th and Dream is on his way to the Miami airport. For the first time, Dream and George meet.

The day had finally arrived; September 20th. Dream was exceptionally nervous. He threw on a grey hoodie and jeans, just something casual, and grabbed his mask, of course. They are in the middle of a global pandemic, after all.

He fed Patches before leaving for the airport. George would be landing in an hour. Once he stepped outside his apartment, the cool air bit at his nose and ears. He unlocked his car and got in. With a deep breath, he stuck his keys in the ignition and started his car, pulling out of the complex and towards the airport.

The airport wasn’t too far from his house. Once he arrived, he pulled into a parking lot near baggage claim. He sat in his vehicle while he waited for George’s flight to land. He played music. Sweater Weather came on and, once again, his heart pounded to the beat.

_The goosebumps start to raise_   
_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_   
_And then I watch your face_   
_Put my finger on your tongue_   
_'Cause you love the taste yeah_

Dream’s breath trembled. “ _George.”_

He gripped his pants with his hand and slammed his other palm against the steering wheel. The surge of anger he had was apparent and it was gone as quickly as it came. He leaned back in his seat as dirty blonde hair fell in his face. He picked up his phone and dialed Sapnap’s number. Moment’s later, he picked up.

“Hey, Dream. You at the airport ye—?”

“Sapnap, I’m in love with George.”

“Oh. Oh! Oh my god. What are you going to do? He’s gonna be there soon!”

“I don— I don’t know! I’m fucking terrified!”

“How do you know you’re in love with him? Maybe you’re just confused?”

“Then I’ve been confused for a long ass time. Sapnap, I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, don’t overthink this too much. He’s only there for two weeks right? Maybe act normal for the time being. If you slip up and flirt, he’ll just think you’re joking like always.”

Dream sighed. “You’re right. Thanks, Sap.”

“No problem. Just stay calm, Dream. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Okay. I gotta go. He lands in 10 minutes.”

“Alright, have fun with him. Call me soon.”

“I will. Goodbye.”

“G’bye.”

Dream hung up. Sweater Weather kept playing. He let it finish before getting out of his car and walking up to baggage claim. He walked inside and waited patiently, though on the inside he was screaming. Even though Sapnap reassured him, he was still scared. George has been giving him mixed signals for a while, and he doesn’t know what’ll happen.

Ten minutes pass, then another five, then another five. George still wasn’t there. Finally, people started flooding out of the gate. Dream’s heart pounded so loudly in his ears. He watched everyone walking past, still not seeing George.

Finally, someone with brown hair, a blue sweatshirt, joggers, a mask, and clout goggles that rested at the top of his head came into his view. _George._ The two made eye contact and, just like in a cliche movie, they ran up to each other, jumping into a hug where they almost fell. They stayed in this hug for a long time. The closeness made them both feel safe. Finally, they both pulled away.

“C’mon now. Pull down the mask. Let me see your face for the first time.”

“You’d be so lucky. No, you’re gonna wait ‘til we get to the apartment.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Oh well. Good things come to those who wait.”

The truth of the matter was, Dream was scared. He didn’t know what George was gonna think.

The two walked over to the carousel where bags had just began to come out. Early on, George saw his own and grabbed it. Shortly after, the two leave the airport.

Once at his car, Dream throws George’s suitcase in the trunk and allowed him to get in the passenger seat.

“I don’t live too far. Maybe five or ten minutes.”

“That’s good. I don’t have to wait for too long then.”

George smiled. Dream caught this and blushed. He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot not too long after.

The entire car ride was silent. They just enjoyed each other’s presence. Occasionally, they would glance at each other. Both of their hearts were pounding so loud, but they could only hear their own. It felt surreal that they were finally together.

Dream pulled into his apartment complex. He parked in his usual parking spot and got out and popped the trunk so George could get his suitcase. They made their way to Dream’s apartment. There, he unlocked the door and allowed George in. He guided him to a spare room so he could get situated. Patches made an appearance and rubbed against Dream’s leg, then George’s He bent over to scratch her head.

“Alright, we’re here. Can I see your face?”

Dream fell silent. George approached him slowly and reached his hand out towards the mask, where he tried to pull it off. Dream jerked his head back away from his hand. Eye contact was made. George’s eyes were full of reassurance while Dream’s were full of fear. Once again, George reached for the mask. Slowly he pulled it down and off. His lips parted as he got his first look at his best friend’s face. His hand came up once more and he cupped Dream’s cheek in the palm of his hand.

“Clay...”

Dream’s ear twitched at his real name. He blinked and looked right into George’s eyes.

“George...?”

“You’re so attractive.”

Dream’s face turned a light red. George chuckled as he began to blush as well. Dream pressed his cheek further into George’s hand, enjoying the warmth of his palm. He, before he gave it a second thought, kissed George. It was quick; He could barely taste him.

“F-Fuck, I’m sorry. I—”

George seemed a bit shocked, but pulled him closer and kissed him in return. Dream, at first, didn’t kiss him back, but once he realized this was real, he did. This time, it was longer and more loving. Dream melted into the kiss. After another moment, they both pulled away. Their foreheads were pressed together; Their breath mingled.

“George, I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too.”


	5. Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream just revealed that they’re in love with each other, but a relationship with each other isn’t ideal with distance.

It was like music to Dream’s ears, but it all felt so surreal. Dream looked down at George with a huge smile. He kissed him again. It was warm and loving. He gained some confidence and grinned in the kiss, somewhat deepening it. After a minute, he pulled away.

“You’re so cute, George.”

George’s face turned a bright red.

“S-So are you.”

Dream shook his head, now unfazed.

“Just you.”

George gets on his toes to kiss Dream, but Dream pull away. This caused George to whine.

“I just wanted to kiss you.”

“I know. It’s cute watching you struggle.”

George whined again. He rested his forehead on Dream’s shoulder.

“What do you want to do now?”

“I kinda just wanted to hang here. I’m pretty jet lagged.”

“You wanna take a nap?”

“You owe me a cuddle session, Clay. We discussed this a while ago.”

“Do I? If you were gonna nap, I was gonna stream just to keep myself busy.”

“You can stream just as long as I can sit on your lap while you do it.”

Dream rolled his eyes.

“You’re more needy in person, huh?”

“I’m a handful, Dreamie.”

Dream walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He turned on his computer and monitor and grabbed his headset, putting it on. There, George situated himself on his lap, facing him, and resting his head on his shoulder. Dream loaded up Twitch and Minecraft and began streaming.

“Hello! Today I guess I’m gonna speedrun. George flew in a bit ago, but he’s really jet lagged so he’s napping.”

George lifted his head up and placed a kiss on Dream’s nose. Dream flinched. He wasn’t expecting it. George lays his head back down and finally drifts off to sleep.

———

Dream played Minecraft for a bit while George slept. He ended up beating the game just before he woke up. He ended the stream and looked at George, who looked very groggy.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good. You’re comfortable.”

Dream grinned. He blinked slowly and pressed a quick kiss on George’s lips. George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, keeping him close. He didn’t want the kiss to end just yet. Dream sighed through his nose and further pressed his lips against George’s. It turned into a brief make out before George let him go.

The two men stood up and Dream threw himself on his bed, bringing his arms under his pillow and somewhat cuddling it.

“Dream, can we talk about earlier?”

Dream looked at George, who was standing on the opposite side of the bed from Dream.

“When we told each other...?”

“Yeah...Would you be willing to, I don’t know, try? Not date officially. Just see what happens during the next two weeks.”

Dream thought about it for a moment. He really, _really_ , wanted this.

“I’d be willing to try if you are.”

There was silence. It seemed to ring all through out the apartment complex. George stood there, pondering a thought.

“I wanna try.”

Dream rolled onto his back and looked at George.

“We can’t tell anyone if we do. Sapnap can know but besides that, no one can know about this.”

George nodded.

“I agree. I think my family would have an aneurism if they found out or knew.”

“Not to mention the fandom...They’d flip out.”

Once again, George nodded. A smile crept on his face as the two of them made eye contact.

“So we’re doing this?”

“Mhm.”

Dream smiled in return and made grabby hands at George, wanting him to lay down with him. George obliged and laid down on Dream’s chest. He listened to the sound of his heartbeat. George sighed, satisfied with where he was.

Dream looked down at George, who had looked up at him. George sat up a bit to press a kiss on Dream’s lips. Obviously, Dream reciprocated. Everything felt so perfect. It was all falling into place. But like all good things, it will fall apart.


	6. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for George to meet Dream’s family. Dream seems more nervous than George, wondering how it will go.

“Dream, hurry up! I can’t wait any longer!”

Dream pokes his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was messy and tangled.

“I’m busy! Give me a few minutes!”

He continued to brush his teeth. George approached him and stood in the doorway.

“You’re not even ready to go!”

Dream spit out the toothpaste foam and washed his mouth out with water. He looked at George while trying to brush his hair.

“I woke up a few minutes ago. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you just wake up?”

“Because I didn’t go to bed until two hours ago.”

George sighed.

“Whyyyyy?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Dream turned away to continue brush his hair. George turned him back to face him. His eyes showed worry and concern.

“Dream, why didn’t you sleep?”

“Don’t worry about it, okay?”

George decided to drop it for the time being. Dream turned away once again and finished up brushing his hair. He disappeared into his room and George followed. He changed his shirt, George blushed and looked away, but not before getting a glimpse at his tanned back.

Dream walked up to him with a grin.

“Why are you so red?”

“I-It’s just hot in here.”

“No it’s not.”

Dream put on a sweatshirt and pressed a kiss against George’s cheek. The red hue of George’s face deepened.

The two left the apartment and entered Dream’s car. The grip on his steering wheel was tight, though he didn’t even realize. He was lost in his own thoughts before George put his hand on Dream’s shoulder, causing to flinch at his touch.

“Are you okay? You seem tense.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The fact of the matter was, Dream was nervous. He didn’t know how to introduce him, for one, and he also didn’t know what was gonna happen.

———

The drive was long. The whole time, they sang to songs or just talked and joked. Once they pulled up, Dream got out first and walked around to George’s side and let him out. It had been quite some time since he had seen his family. He knocked on the door and appeared his mother. She opened the screen door and pulled her son into a hug.

“Clay! It’s been so long! You seem tanner!”

Dream flushed from embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Dream’s mom made eye contact with George, pulling away from the hug and walked up to George.

“You must be Clay’s friend that I’ve heard so much about!”

George gave that warm smile that Dream loves so much.

“I’m George! It’s nice to meet you.”

Clay’s mom pulled George in for a hug. George was surprised, but returned the hug. The cool air tugged at everyone’s ears and noses.

“Come in! Come in! Clay, your sister is here.”

“Which one?”

“Shaya.”

Dream nodded and allowed George to enter the house before entering his childhood home. He awkwardly stood there while George went to get to know his lover’s family.

“Clay! Come here.”

Shaya waved Dream over, to which he obliged, but hesitantly. She pulled him into a hug.

“It’s been too long, Clay. How’ve you been?”

Dream shrugged.

“Same old, same old I guess. Been busy with being a content creator.”

Shaya pulled away from the hug and looked at George. Of course, she had to gasp.

“Is that _him_?”

_Why’d she have to say it like that?_

Shaya waved George over, to which he obliged. He walked up and stood behind Dream, somewhat hiding. Shaya holds out her hand for George to shake.

“I’m Shaya, Clay’s older sister! I’m guessing you’re George, the British one?”

George shook her hand.

“Yeah, I’m George. It’s nice to meet you.”

Dream looked at George and they made eye contact, a bit longer than was normal. Shaya squinted at them.

“Do you want me to show you around, George?”

Dream looked at Shaya now.

“Actually, can I?”

Shaya rolled her eyes. She was unamused with the offer.

“I suppose.”

“C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.”

The two disappeared down the hallway. The tour was quick and the last stop was Dream’s childhood room. The walls were still painted blue and his bed was still as he left it, though the sheets were made.

“This is—was my room. I spent a lot of my time here.”

“Doing what?”

“Sleeping mostly. Gaming. I never really started streaming until I moved out.”

Dream sat down on the bed, George soon to follow.

The two sat there in silence, George resting his head on Dream’s shoulder.

“So, _Clay_ , did you ever bring girls around here?”

“Once or twice.”

“Oh? Only once or twice?”

“Yeah, but you’re the only one I actually want to stick around.”

George blushed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence that had fallen once more. Dream lifted George’s face and kissed him lovingly. Though it was quick, the feeling, the taste, was still there. Dream’s mother pokes her head in with a warm, welcoming smile. Quickly, they scramble to opposite ends of the bed.

“Why don't you two come out here? We wanna get to know George more.”

“We’ll be there in a second, mom.”

She nods and leaves. George stands up and stands before Dream, who wraps his arms around George’s hips.

“C’mon.”

“Can we just stay in here instead?” Dream whined.

“We can’t. I don’t wanna seem rude.”

Dream groans and stands up. He follows George out of the room and he sits on the sofa. George sits at the opposite end.

“So, George! What’s it like in London?”

“Nothing like Florida, if I’m being honest. It feels hot here compared to there.”

The mother and Shaya laughed. Dream scrolled through twitter on his phone. He hadn’t realized he had tuned everyone out until George poked his leg. He looked up with a confused look.

“Hm?”

“I asked where you wanna eat.” Dream’s mom said.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. Georgie can pick.”

Shaya burst into laughter.

“Did you just call him Georgie?”

“Yeah, I did Shaya Lynn.”

Dream’s demeanor was annoyance, though deeper down it was astronomical fear. He just wanted to go home and cuddle with George and Patches and watch a movie.

“George, honey, where do you want to eat?”

“Uhm, Dr— Clay’s been talking my ear off about Zino’s. He said it was his favorite place to eat growing up.”

Dream’s mom smiled wide. “He loved Zino’s so much. I couldn’t tell you how many times we ate there for his birthday.”

George looked at Dream, who had gone back to scrolling on twitter.

”Clay, does Zino’s sound good?” George scooted closer to Dream.

“Yeah.” He never looked up. George sighed lightly.

“Then Zino’s it is!”

Dream’s mom and Shaya stood up and got ready to leave. George and Dream just sat on the couch and waited patiently.

Once everyone was ready, the all exited the house and went to their respective vehicles.

“We’ll meet you guys there. I need to talk to Clay.”

George turned to Dream with a very displeased expression.

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting uninterested?”

“Because I am. I just wanna go home. I’d rather cuddle with you and Patches.”

“You were so excited to come here yesterday. What happened?”

“I’m just— I’m nervous. You’re my— my— I don’t even know! I’m just scared of your expectations being too high for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have such a fun family as far as I’ve heard. I was raised without a father and three annoying siblings. I’m not like a lot of people. I used to be a bad kid. I rebelled and got in trouble on purpose. I wanted the attention. Now that I have you, I’m scared that you’ll realize I’m not meant to be with someone like you; Someone with so much love in his heart; Someone who has the brightest smile that lights up a room.”

“Dream, I don’t care about your past. I’ve never set expectations for you. I’ve always enjoyed who you are. You’re funny and sarcastic and caring. That’s who you are. You’re not Clay, the rebellious teenager. You’re Dream, the content creator with a kind and caring heart.”

Dream felt tears well in his eyes. He wiped the tears and looked away.

“Gah, George.”

George cupped Dream’s cheeks in the palms of his hands. Dream bent down a bit to press a kiss on his lips.

“Let’s go eat some Italian food. I’m hungry.”

George chuckled and gave a warm smile.

“Let’s go.”


	7. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from his mother’s, Dream and George further discuss what happens next.

The nightly cold bit at them as they kissed on Dream’s front door. He struggled to unlock his door while still making out with George, but he managed. He pushed George in and followed right after. He closed and locked the door behind him before locking lips with his lover again. George’s face was a flushed red. He snaked a hand up to Dream’s hair, tangling his fingers in the nest of dirty blonde and gripping it tightly. Dream grinned in the kiss and picked George up, carrying him to his room. He laid him on his bed and continued to kiss him. Dream stopped to catch his breath and looked at George. Brown eyes met green ones.

“A-Are you okay?”

George nodded.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to tonight.”

“I want to.”

Dream nodded and promptly pressed his lips on George’s again. It was only brief as he slowly kissed to George’s neck, sucking on the skin and leaving sickly sweet purple marks. George let out a shaky breath.

“Dr-Dream...”

Hearing his name like that drove Dream wild. He pulled at George’s shirt, desperately trying to take it off. George assisted him and removed his own shirt, removing Dream’s right after. Dream’s hand caressed his lover’s skin, which sent goosebumps up and down George’s body. Dream fumbled with George’s pants, trying to remove them and succeeding before removing his own and flipping George over.

———

Dream laid on his bed, George straddling his hips. They had hardly redressed themselves, putting on boxers; George was in Dream’s sweatshirt, though it didn’t fit his smaller frame. Dream’s hands wondered onto George’s thighs, rubbing circles on them with his thumbs.

“How are you feeing?”

“Good. A bit sore but good.” There was that warm smile on the Brit’s face that Dream adored so much.

“You’ll hurt for a bit.”

“You say this like you speak from experience.”

“Just common knowledge. You’re actually the only guy I’ve been with.”

“W-Well, you’re the first person I’ve been with.” George flushed red and made an attempt to cover his face in his sweater paws.

“You’re so cute, Georgie.”

“Shut up!” George whined.

Dream sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around the Brit, pulling him down with him and cuddled him. There was silence again, but it was comfortable and warm this time. Dream began to doze off, but was a bit frightened by the sound of George’s voice.

“Come back to London with me. Meet my family. I think it’s only fair since I met yours.”

Dream looked at him. _Is he being serious?_

“Really? You want me to come with you? What about Patches?”

“I suppose you could leave her with your mother or sister. Actually, never mind. That was dumb of me to bring up you coming with me.”

“No, it wasn’t. It was just a lot to consider. I’d love to come to London with you, George. I could possibly buy a one way ticket and maybe stay with you for a bit? Get a change of scenery than Florida.”

George sat up with a huge smile on his face.

“You’d love it in London! It’s so beautiful there.”

“I see beauty every time I look at you, Gogy.”

George blushed. He leaned down and kissed Dream. George sat back up and traced his hands arounds Dream’s torso. Dream reached his hand up and placed it on his lover’s neck, where the hickeys he left were.

“I’m so glad it was you, Dream.”

Dream smiled. This moment was so pure, so full of love. One feeble moment such as this could last a lifetime. But like all good things, it ended. Patches came into the room looking for someone to feed her. George stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Of course, Patches followed.

He stood up and put on his sweats before leaving to the kitchen. He walked up behind George and wrapped his arms around him. George jumped, but relaxed when he realized who it was.

“What are you doing, Dream?”

“Giving you attention.”

Dream pressed a kiss on George’s cheek, grabbed the food bowl and put it on the ground for Patches. George turned in Dream’s arms and looked up at him.

“You’re so dumb.”

George kissed Dream. His fingers got tangled in Dream’s hair and he pulled it somewhat aggressively, causing Dream to let out an _ungodly_ sound.

“GEORGE!”

Dream turned red.

“That was funny.”

Dream rolled his eyes and kissed George again.

“You’re so dumb.”

“C’mon, you love me.”

Dream looked at George. His expression was soft and comforting.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Georgie.”

George’s jaw dropped as he hit Dream’s chest. Dream chuckled and walked away.

“Dream, can I stream from your setup?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll try to be quiet.”

George smiled wild and ran to Dream’s room. He slid on some joggers and sat down in the chair and began his stream. He winced a bit once he sat down, but pushed through the pain.

“Hello! I’m currently at Dream’s house but I decided to stream!”

He loaded up Minecraft and logged into his own account.

———

The stream went on for a bit before he decided to end it. He left the room and saw Dream asleep on the couch. He curled up beside him and drifted off to sleep as well.

The following morning, Dream woke up to and empty apartment. He went to look for his phone and instead found a note.

**Hey, Dreamie. I went to try and find some breakfast place. I’ll be back in a bit!!**

**— George~  
**

Dream chuckled. The gesture was sweet. He decides to take this time to shower. He needed one, after everything they did last night.

The same repeated steps were given to shower and, once he got out, he disappeared to his room and changed then went to feed Patches. When George came back, he came back with two cheese, egg, and ham bagels and two coffees.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got you the same thing I got myself.”

“It's okay, I appreciate that you went out.”

“You've done so much for me. I wanted to do something for you.”

Dream smiled. He kisses George and starts eating his bagel. The warm taste of the ingredients filled his mouth with pleasure as he ate the thing quickly.

“Jeez, were you hungry?”

“A little bit.”

Dream reached in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out and snapping a picture of George.

“What are you gonna do with that picture?”

“With your permission, I was gonna post it on twitter.”

George rolled his eyes playfully.

“Go ahead.”

Dream smiled and began making the post. George's phone buzzed, but he made no quick move to reach for it.

“George, remember when we talked about going to London together? What if we went a bit sooner?”

“Would you be willing to? I was looking into it some and we can take pets, so Patches can fly to London with us.”

“Yeah, I want to. I wanna see your world. George, I wanna be apart of your world.”

“You already are, silly. Even before we decided to try things out.”

“I think you're missing the point. George, I want it to be real.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s make it official.”


	8. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream decide to make it official, but fear they will be rejected by friends and family so they decide to keep quiet about it for now.

“Let’s make it official.”

George, at first, didn’t completely process what he said. But once he did, he snapped his head up from his bagel.

“What?”

“George, I’m in love with you. That’s not changing. I want to be able to look at you and call you my boyfriend.”

George stood up and walked over to Dream, sitting on his lap and facing him. Once there, he pressed a loving and passionate kiss on his lips. He tasted of breakfast and coffee.

“Let’s do it.”

A smile, which revealed teeth, appeared on Dream’s face. Boy, was he happy. He held George close to him and giggled; they both giggled.

This moment was so pure, so full of love. Oh how a moment such as this could be ripped away in only a few days.

———

The two had migrated to the bedroom, still with that closeness. They were cuddling and looking at plane tickets to London. They were ignoring any messages they might receive from any friends or family. Right now, it was just them (and occasionally Patches).

“Dream, could we maybe not tell our friends families for now? I’m scared of what my family would say. We’ve never really talked about the gay community.”

Dream nodded.

“Yeah, of course. I kinda feel the same way. My mother has always been dismissive with things like that.”

George pressed a kiss on Dream’s jaw. He reached a hand up and cupped his cheek.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Dream looked at his lover. The sweetness of his words tangled around his tongue as he smiled at him.

His eyes began to lose focus as he realized he stared for a bit too long. He blinked and turned his attention back to his phone.

“This flight is cheap and we can take Patches.”

“When does it take off?”

“Oh, uhm, tomorrow.”

“It’s that cheap and it’s tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it says here that they are in need of filling seats.”

“Do you wanna take it?”

“Do you think we should? It’s early in the morning.”

“I’m willing if you are, Dreamie.”

“I am.”

With that, George grabbed Dream’s phone and bought the tickets. The flight was set and the two were happy.

“You make my heart glow, Dream.”

“Oh, come on now.”

Dream chuckled and gently and slowly kissed George. George let on a hefty blush once he felt the kiss. He couldn’t help but return it. Once Dream pulled away, George hid his face in Dream’s neck.

“You’re so adorable, Georgie.”

“Sh-shut up.”

Dream chuckled once more and rubbed the other’s back. He put his hand up the sweater he was wearing and gently caressed. He could feel the goosebumps rise on George’s back.

The closeness was so warm, but Dream sat up.

“Let’s go outside.”

“Hm? Why? It’s a bit chilly out there.”

“Exactly.”

He stands up and pulls on George to come with him. George whined and stood up. Dream escorted George to the living room where they put on their shoes and went outside. Immediately, the cold weather pulled at their skin. George kept close to Dream to feel his warmth.

“Dream, let’s go back inside. It’s cold.”

“Seriously? You live in England and this is cold to you?”

“I just want to cuddle.”

Dream grinned and pulled George close, pressing a kiss on his lips in the open. A couple of his neighbors saw, but he didn’t care.

George yelped at the sudden jerk and kiss. He pulled away and hit Dream’s arm.

“Clay! Gah, I hate you!”

“No, you don’t.”

George rolled his eyes and pulled away from his lover’s arms. There was a light smile on his face, reassuring Dream that this was light hearted. All pure things will be ruined. That’s the pain of reality.


	9. Across Rocky Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George finally go to England, but it doesn’t exactly go as planned.
> 
> THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE AND INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA AS WELL AS A GAY SLUR BEING USED (PLEASE BE AWARE THIS SLUR IS MINE TO CLAIM AS I’M GAY AND TRANS)

“Dream, hurry up! We’re gonna miss our flight!”

Dream threw his arms in the air in frustration.

“George, can you let me do my thing so we can get outta here?”

George sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. It was too early for both of them to be butting heads.

Dream, after another thirty minutes of figuring out what to bring, was finally ready to go. The two put their things in the trunk and put Patches, who was in her carrier, in the backseat. The car ride was silent. Even getting into the airport and through security, they didn’t utter a word to each other. It wasn’t until George reached for Dream’s hand that the two finally spoke.

“I’m sorry for rushing you.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for talking back to you.”

The two quietly nodded. George rested his head on his lover’s shoulder and dozed off. Dream allowed him to sleep while he scrolled through his social media. Occasionally, people would walk past and give the couple a dirty look. It made Dream uncomfortable. It threw him down a dark hole of memories he tried so hard to repress.

_”You like women, Clay. That’s just it.”_

_”No, dad. You’re not understanding—”_

_”I’m understanding perfectly! You think you can walk into my home and bring your bastard soul dragging behind you and tell me you like boys? I outta beat the shit out of you for that.”_

_There came those tears. The ones that formed in Clay’s eyes when his father got a bit too drunk and started raising his voice._

_”This is me trying to be honest with you! Why can’t you just listen to me?!”_

_There, Clay’s dad stood up and grabbed the collar of the 15-year-old boy’s shirt, slamming his back against the wall. He inhaled that awful alcoholic breath. He didn’t dare look at him in the eyes._

_”Let me go!”_

_The father brought his balled fist to Clay’s face, giving a swift blow to his cheek. This wouldn’t be the first time he beat the shit out of the boy._

_Clay tried to fight back, but he was so feeble compared to his father. His siblings could do nothing but watch as their father beat the shit out of him. Clay ended up on the ground, his father giving swift blow after swift blow. His face was battered and bruised. And, just like every abusive household, silence rang. Clay lay there, tears falling down his swollen and bloodied face. His father got off of him and sat back in his chair, instructing the youngest to get him another beer._

_Clay always received the worst of it. He was protecting his sisters and brother. Shaya managed to get out of it when she turned 16, but none of them dared tell their mother. Her heart wouldn’t be able to handle it._

_”You’re a sinner, Clay. Sinners deserve what you got.”_

_Those words rang in Clay’s ears every time he had thoughts of men. It was gross that he had these thoughts. He sought out help when he was 17, but no one wanted to tell him what wanted to hear. It wasn’t until he met George that he allowed himself to accept who he was, yet no one knows what happened to him except his siblings and they didn’t dare speak about it after their father lost visitor rights of them for neglect to pay child support._

Dream was shaking. It woke George up.

“Dream, are you okay?”

Dream was seemingly staring at nothing as he relived his childhood.

“Dream...?”

George put his hand on Dream’s cheek and made him look at him.

“Hey, you okay?”

Dream shook his head, snapping out of it.

“Yeah, just zoned out.”

George looked into his eyes, trying to search for any reasonable explanation other than “zoning out” but he saw none and looked away.

“Dream? You know that whatever just happened, I’m here right?”

Dream smiled at him from behind his mask, though it was half-hearted.

“Yes, of course I do.”

George smiled in return and the two pulled down their masks to kiss. A man walks past and rolls his eyes, which Dream catches.

“Got a bunch of fags in this country. They all need to go to hell.”

Dream immediately pulled away and pulled up his mask. He turned his attention to his phone and tried not to cry. All he could hear was the voice of his father calling him a sinner.

“Okay, what the hell? What’s your malfunction?”

Dream shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“You’re acting ashamed. What’s wrong?”

George’s voice was stern and his words bit at his eardrums. They felt harsh.

“Nothing.”

George rolled his eyes and put in his earbuds. For now, he was done with Dream’s nonsense.

The two waited for their flight in silence, not uttering a word the rest of the time.

Once they were called for their flight, they stood up and made their way over to their gate (keeping socially distanced from everyone else, of course) and waiting to board. This would be the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update as much as I can as often as I can! I have work as well as school so updates might be slow and I apologize for that!
> 
> Some chapters will be short!! I’m planning on having longer chapters in the future so I do apologize for short chapters, but it will be made up for in the future.


End file.
